robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Hexahedron Television Networks
Hexahedron Television Networks (formerly known as Hexahedron Media Networks, and''' Grammar Communications') was an American-Robloxian television company founded on August 17, 2015, but relaunched on January 1, 2017, after being acquired by '''DARTS Media Group '(now called Hexahedron Moongazer Group), and when the previous owner returned to Roblox in March 2017 under the new account named, Overwxtched. On June 8, 2018, Hexahedron Television Networks had officially ceased operations along with its parent company Hexahedron Moongazer Group, when they announced that they will be shifting there focus to producing shows and other content for both Roblox and real-life in general. The "Hexahedron" brand will continue to be used as an imprint of Moongazer Productions, but its channels will not be up for sale. History While Dipper Fresh Studios was a semi-active group, it was facing slight declines in membership across its groups. The company went into restructuring on August 17, 2015, which led to the founding of company predecessor Grammar Communications. Dipper Fresh Communications shut down on September 21, 2015 as part of a consolidation of the company, however it was relaunched on October 1, 2015, and given control of the RMC-branded channels. The remaining channels continued to be owned by Grammar, now renamed Hexahedron Media Networks. However its initial owner, DragonDipperBlossom announced his departure from Roblox, the company was declared defunct on December 31, 2016, after it was sold to another media company called Darts Media Group, in which later relaunched Hexahedron a day later with a new logo, and therefore changing its named to Hexahedron Television Networks. It's previous initial owner, DragonDipperBlossom returned to Roblox in March 2017 under a new account named Overwxtched, and shortly afterward, he again took over the company while it continues to being owned by D.A.R.T.S. On April 17, 2017, Hexahedron acquired FRSH Inc., which makes Roblox Movie Channel part of HTN's channels, and as a result of the acquisition, FRSH was later folded into Hexahedron. On July 30, 2017, Hexahedron announced that it all of its channels will fully migrate to other broadcasting options rather than the use of Original Livestream starting in 2018, due to Adobe's announcement of Flash Player's discontinuation of support that will take effect in 2020, in favor for more HTML5 adoption. The first Hexahedron channel to broadcast without Original Livestream will be, Hexahedron Infinity which will launch in early 2018. On June 8, 2018, Hexahedron Television Networks had officially ceased operations along with its parent company Hexahedron Moongazer Group, when they announced that they will be shifting there focus to producing shows and other content for both Roblox and real-life in general. The "Hexahedron" brand will continue to be used as an imprint of Moongazer Productions, but its channels will not be up for sale. Properties Divisions and subsidiaries * Hexahedron Link * RMC Media Networks * Owl's Hoot Media (joint-venture with Bloxia) (declared defunct on June 14, 2017) * Voyager Television Communications (joint-venture with Mighty Networks) Channels * Hexahedron Network * Symphony * Crime + Mystery * Hexahedron Horizons * Hexahedron Infinity * Motion (advised control by Motion Domestic Television) * Toony (working title) * Hexahedron Select Cancelled channels * Hexahedron Select (2015) * Hexahedron Odyssey (2016) * Hexahedron Sci-Trek (folded into Hexahedron Knowledge, became the now-defunct, Knowledge) * Hexahedron Home & Leisure (2015) * Hexahedron Landscape (2016) * Hexahedron Pharmacy (2015) * Hexahedron Anime Channel (2015) (programming library transferred to Motion) * RMC En Español (advised control by RMC Media Networks) * Roblox Movie Channel (relaunch canceled in favor for Motion) * WHXH-TV (affiliate of RPBS) (as WHXH Public Television Foundation) Attempted lawsuit On September 13, 2015, Hexahedron filed a lawsuit against XTV Communications, after DragonDipperBlossom (now Overwxtched) noticed that that company had been creating new channels, companies, and logos based off HMN properties. The case was set to take place on September 26, 2015, exclusively broadcast on BBN News. The lawsuit was dropped when ItsMightyFox stated that he apologized to Dragon, saying he should of asked permission to use the properties. Category:Television corporations